


The Main Man and the Spirit of Vengence

by XyanyaVieme



Category: Ghost Rider (Comics), Lobo (Comics)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XyanyaVieme/pseuds/XyanyaVieme
Summary: At All Things Geek we used to run a Comic Book Crossover Smackdown where people would vote on who would win in a fight between characters from rival companies. This was a pairing one of our followers pitched that I decided to do up a short story around. What if Lobo had a bounty on Ghost Rider?
Kudos: 2





	The Main Man and the Spirit of Vengence

Even out in the middle of the desert, the darkness of this night seemed deeper than most others. The sky was overcast with rain that would not be shed this night. While the light of the stars was dimmed to almost nothing, a flame seemed to race along a lonely dirt road through the desert. Even the fiercest of desert predators slunk off silently into the deepest shadows as that flame drew closer with the demonic roar of an otherworldly motorcycle.

With a horrific screech of brakes, the cycle slid to a stop on the dirt road kicking up a plume of gravel and dust. The flame enshrouded skull of the Spirit of Vengeance, known as Ghost Rider, turned slowly the eyeless sockets scanning the horizon all around him. He felt a great pull to come out here, innocent blood had been spilled and from the feel of it a lot had been spilled yet he saw nothing. A host of spirits cried for vengeance and yet he saw nothing to go after. 

Suddenly, the leather-clad rider found a chain being draped around his body and pulled tight within a second as a rocket-powered bike of some design flew by overhead with a sonic boom of speed. This pulled the Ghost Rider from his bike and had him flying in the air after his captor, who steadily got lower to the ground until he could drag Ghost Rider slamming along the ground. After a mile or so of dragging, another chain shot out though this one was covered in a light sheen of flame and streaked through the air like a missile straight to one of the engines of the rocket bike. With an explosion, the bike slammed to the ground tumbling end over end flinging its huge white-skinned rider hard to the ground with Ghost Rider slamming down to a halt not too far away. Slowly Ghost Rider rose, his skull barely flaming for a moment before once more flaring to life as he pulled his chain back to himself. He gave it a negligent flick and letting it twist of it’s own accord around his body once more. 

Ghost rider started to stalk slowly towards the giant of a man who had attacked him studying him silently as he approached. The man had pale white skin like a clown but he certainly wasn’t a clown unless clowns had started to hit the gym hard. This man was almost as huge as Strong Guy of X-Factor. Like Ghost Rider, this man was dressed in leather biker clothes, unlike Ghost Rider though the raven haired man was not silent as he rose.

“Feetals giz!!! That fraggin bastich just totaled the main man's ride! He’s lucky the contract said alive!”

Ghost Rider stopped and watched as the man lit a huge cigar and stuck it in his mouth still muttering and cursing it seemed about the loss of his ride. Ghost Rider was quick to realize that the feeling that brought him out to the desert was coming from this being before him. Once again the chain around his torso seemed to move on it’s own coming to his hands just to be thrown at the giant of a man and wrap around him pinning his arms to his sides.

“You have spilt the blood of many innocents, tonight you will pay for that” came the demonic voice of the Ghost Rider softly.

The huge man turned towards Ghost Rider then and started laughing. “The Main Man has spilled lots of blood dweeb. Someone don’t hire Lobo without expecting a lot of blood to be shed.”

Without warning, Lobo gave a mighty heave on the chain and even the power of Ghost Rider couldn’t stop him from being pulled in close to where Lobo could first headbutt him, and then kick him in the groin. As Ghost Rider staggered back Lobo shrugged out of the loops of chain and moving swiftly for his size came forward with a powerful punch that sent Ghost Rider flying back several yards. Lobo started moving towards his downed rocket bike collecting up his chain and hook on the way. The entire way to his bike he seemed to be muttering to himself.

“Fraggin dweeb giving me a job like this! Bring him in alive they say, how the frag am I supposed to know if he’s alive? He’s a fraggin skeleton! Ah well can’t make the bastich much worse then can I?”

The entire time he was talking to himself, Ghost Rider was coming up behind him and right before he got within striking distance, Lobo brings up a huge gun that seems too big to have fit into the compartment on the back of his bike he just pulled it from, and without even seeming to aim props it upside down on his shoulder and fires hitting Ghost Rider square in the skull and knocking him back once again. Dropping the gun to the ground, he then pulled a bandolier of grenades out of the compartment and pulling all the pins tossed it absently over his shoulder to land at Ghost Riders' feet.

“Fragga-boom bastich!” Lobo crowed with joy as the desert began to erupt with explosions behind him.

He turned and started stalking the now slowly moving Ghost Rider. When Ghost Rider first got to his feet, Lobo threw his chain and meathook combo out to wrap around his legs and pulled hard, throwing him back to the ground. As he got close enough, Lobo slammed several kicks down to Ghost Riders' ribs smiling with satisfaction as he heard them breaking. Finally, he reached down and grab Ghost Rider, pulling him up so he could look him right in the eye sockets.

“Now you’ll come with me quietly and I might not beat you up too much worse than I…..”

Lobo’s voice cut off into a scream as Ghost Rider's eyes flared and pure hellfire shot forth as in a desperation move Ghost Rider unleashed the power of his ‘Penance Stare’. Lobo staggered back falling to his knees as his every evil deed flared through his soul scorching it with the pain that he had caused all of his victims over the years. When he was done, Ghost Rider broke the stare and Lobo threw back his head his hands clasped to his temples as he sank to his knees. After a moment he lifted his head and started to laugh.

“Feetals giz that was amazing! Did I really do all of that to those people, what a rush! I haven’t felt this good since I threw a leprechaun in a bag and used him as bait for a horde of rabid frelekian carrion hounds! By the Triple Fish God, I need a gallon of booze!”

Lobo got back to his feet and made his way over to where Ghost rider was staggering towards him trying to land the next punch. Lobo let loose a kick that shattered Ghost Rider's knee with a sickening snap. As Ghost Rider fell forward, Lobo grabbed his head and threw Ghost Rider at the ground bouncing his skeletal face off the ground as though it was a basketball. A kick to the temple followed and with another sickening crack of bone and dimming of flame Lobo grinned. He collected up his bounty and wrapped him tight in his chain before dragging him back towards his rocket bike.

“This may take a bit to fix. That's gonna cost the bastich extra when I turn this dweeb over to em.”

Lobo tossed Ghost Rider over his bike unceremoniously and then took out the tools he would need to fix his bike's engine up - along with a six-pack of beer that seemed to appear in his bag magically. This had been a good day for his bank accounts so he was going to toast to it as he worked and would look forward to turning in that bounty.


End file.
